Rukoshi Hiru
Historia Wygnanie z Abolitis "I nigdy więcej tu nie wracaj potworze, bo inaczej wylądujesz na stosie!" - Takie oto ciepłe słowa usłyszał młody Rukoshi od swoich zapłakanych rodziców i przerażonych a za razem zdenerwowanych innych mieszkańców wioski o nazwie Abolitis, z której został właśnie wygnany. Dlaczego? Otóż został nakryty przez swego ojca na uczeniu się czarnej magii, która była zakazana w wiosce i zazwyczaj karana śmiercią na stosie, jednak, jego rodzinie udało się wybłagać łagodniejszą kare dla swojego podopiecznego. Tak oto zaczęła się podróż chłopca, któremu udało się przed wypędzeniem przemycić swoją książkę poświęcona czarnej magii i jej zaklęcia. Dlatego mógł się wciąż jej uczyć. Po co to robił? Odpowiedz jest prosta jak ubijanie masła... Nie robił tego dla mocy, sławy czy bogactwa ale ciekawości. Pragnął dzięki niej poznać wszystkie tajemnice świata, w którym się urodził. Nawet te mroczne. Po wypędzeniu Po opuszczeniu Abolitis, Rukoshi zaczął intensywnie ćwiczyć swe umiejętności magiczne. Nie było to zadanie łatwym, ale i nie niemożliwym. Na początku Rukoshi miał wiele problemów z używaniem czarnej magii, za którymi szły obrażenia na ciele chłopka. Było to normalne, ponieważ czarna magia jest niebezpieczna i potrafi nawet uśmiercić wielu ludzi niepotrafiących się z nią obchodzić. Rukoshi się nie poddał bo bardzo chciał spełnić swe marzenia a z czasem nauka szła mu łatwiej i nawet nauczył się kilku zaklęć. Wtedy postanowił chwilowo przerwać dalszą naukę i ruszyć w dalszą drogę by znaleźć jakieś miejsce do zamieszkania. Potwór z lasu Podczas wędrówki młody Hiru zatrzymał się w na chwile w jakimś leśnym miasteczku by uzupełnić swoje zapasy jedzenia i picia. Dziwne było, że tego miejsca nie było na mapie i to, że nie posiadało ono nazwy. Mieszkańcy w nim ciągle chodzili podenerwowani i ogólnie atmosfera tam była mroczna. Rukoshi się tym zbytnio nie przejął, bo myślał tylko o zdobyciu pożywienia i opuszczeniu tego miasta. W chwili, gdy już uzupełnił zapasy i miał wyjeżdżać coś go zatrzymało. Była to wieść o potworze z lasu, który nękał tutejszych ludzi i o nagrodzie dla tego, kto przegna straszne monstrum. Lignum Polowanie się zaczęło a Rukoshi wyruszył do lasu by pozbyć się potwora z lasu. Błądził i błądził, ale nie znalazł nawet śladu dowodzącego i istnieniu leśnej kreatury. Po dłuższym szukaniu zniechęcił się i uznał to za głupi żart. Zmieniło się to kiedy nagle został zaatakowany przez tą istotę, stanął do walki, ale nie był na tyle silny by pokonać to coś. Gdy leżał na ziemi ranny i czekał aż zostanie zabity stało się coś dziwnego. Bestia przemówiła ludzkim głosem i zażądała by "zaprzestać tych pieprzonych polowań" bo ma tego serdecznie dość. Zaskoczony Rukoshi spytał ją kim jest a potwór przybrał ludzką formę i przedstawił się jako Dr.Lignum. Przeprowadzał on badania na energii słonecznej by stworzyć miksturę, która pozwoli mu ożywić swoją zmarłą córkę. CreepyTown Rukoshi wrócił do leśnego miasta i opowiedział wszystko mieszkańcom, którzy obiecali, że zaprzestaną wypraw w tamte tereny a na dodatek wręczyli Rukoshi'emu nagrodę za pomoc. Było nią 50 sztuk złota i kilka trunków. Może to nie wiele, ale wystarczyło Rukoshi'emu. Niestety nie mógł on tam zamieszkać bo nie było miejsc, więc trzeba było znaleźć coś innego. Po kolejnej wyprawie trafił on do kolejnego ciekawego miejsca. Było nim miasto o nazwie CreepyTown. Nazwa była dość ciekawa i młody Hiru pomyślał, że może tutaj uda mu się osiedlić. Od razu po wejściu na teren miasta spotkał dziewczynę o imieniu Insanity. Już na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że nie jest ona zwyczajna i dlatego Rukoshi był zaskoczony, że może ona swobodnie poruszać się po ulicach. Insanity oznajmiła mu, że tutaj jest wielu wyjątkowych ludzi. Tak oto Rukoshi poznał swoją pierwszą przyjaciółkę. Wygląd Rukoshi z pozoru przypomina zwykłego nastolatka. Choć jego fioletowe świecą oczy świadczą o tym, że taki zwyczajny nie jest. Kiedyś były one niebieskie, ale pod wpływem używania czarnej magii zmieniły swój kolor. Włosy ma on krótkie i czarne jak noc i idealnie skrywają się one pod czarnym kapeluszem z fioletową lamówką, pod którą jest mała laleczka voodoo wykonana z szarej słomy. W dodatku w brzuch laleczki są wbite 3 igły. Nosi on jeszcze białe rękawiczki takie same jakie noszą iluzjoniści i peleryno płaszcz z wysokim kołnierzem. Ubiera się cały na czarno bo uważa, że czarny jest kolorem siły. Na szyi nosi wiele medalionów, z których każdy jest inny. pierwszy z nich z malutką czaszką, drugi ze sztuczną gałką oczną, trzeci z krzyżem a czarty jest tylko zwyczajnym zegarkiem tarczowym. Na twarzy często nosi coś przypominającego czarne okrągłe gogle z fioletowymi szkłami, mają one okrągły kształt. Warto także wspomnieć o czarnej lasce, która Rukoshi wszędzie ze sobą zabiera. Cechy charakteru Rukoshi kocha robić różne wielkie wejścia, ale często je psuje swoimi tekstami. Mimo iż zazwyczaj jest miły to zdarza mu się mówić straszne lub dziwne rzeczy. Jest także nieufny a jedynymi osobami, który ufa do końca są BananowyHajs i Insanity, które są pierwszymi poznanymi przez niego osobami w CreepyTown. Podczas walki jest on bezwzględny i poważny, choć zdarza mu się żartować z przeciwnika. Jeśli chodzi o kulturę to... szkoda gadać. Często siedzi zgarbiony i ignoruje swych rozmówców. Mimo tych wad jest on oddany i potrafi zrobić coś miłego dla bliskich mu osób. Warto dodać, że podczas walki agresja Hiru rośnie przez to, że przy używaniu czarnej magii przez jego ciało przepływa dużo negatywnej energii. Moce, Umiejętności i Słabości Jak już wiadomo Rukoshi posługuje się czarną magią. Jest w tym naprawdę dobry, ale nie jest profesjonalistą, niektóry zaklęcia wychodzą mu gorzej, a niektóre lepiej. Dlatego stara się rozwijać swe umiejętności czarodzieja. Zna już wiele podstawowych czarów, które są naprawdę przydatne, ale nie zawsze pomogą w pokonaniu przeciwnika. Hiru przekonał się o tym podczas walki z Dr.Lignum'em, z tego powodu Rukoshi wyćwiczył u siebie kilka czarów średnich oraz 1 wyższy, którego używa tylko w ostateczności. Hiru jest bardzo szybki, zręczny i przebiegły. Potrafi manipulować osobami w pobliżu by wszystko poszło po jego myśli przez co jest całkiem ponętnym przeciwnikiem. Potrafi zastawiać pułapki i nawet przewidywać niektóre ruchy osób w pobliżu. Rukoshi nie raz łączył kilka zaklęć co dawało mu przewagę nad swoim antagonistą. Oczywiście Rukoshi jest zbyt porywczy i przez to często traci koncentracje, która niestety jest bardzo ważna podczas walki. Hiru nie raz dał się omamić płci pięknej, ale zawsze jakoś z tego wychodził. Kiedyś dostał list od swojej "siostry", że ta umiera i potrzebuje pomocy, więc Rukoshi przez dwie godziny główkował aż w końcu przypomniał sobie, że jest jedynakiem. Jeśli chodzi o alkohol... Rukoshi ma bardzo słabą głowę a na dodatek jest leniem i śpiochem. Potrafi przespać cały dzień. Rukoshi jest bardzo wytrzymały jak na człowieka, może przetrwać naprawdę poważne obrażenia, ale nie jest niepokonany. W końcu nadal jest tylko zwykłym człowiekiem i można go zranić nawet za pomocą zwykłego noża. Ponadto Hiru boi się wysokości i wyładowań elektrycznych. Ciekawostki * Rukoshi kocha fajerwerki. * Rukoshi po spotkaniu z Insanity uważa, że "Każdy ma w sobie coś wyjątkowego, ale albo jest za głupi albo za leniwy by to odkryć" * Rukoshi uważa, że obłąkanie dodaje urody Insanity. * Gałka oczna na medalionie Rukoshi'ego się porusza. ---- Autor: Rukoshi (dyskusja) 12:55, kwi 6, 2015 (UTC) Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Byty normalne Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures